Last Time
by TheLittle-Wizard
Summary: Kimberley enquête sur une affaire en parralèle de Sherlock. Mais tout choses à une fin.
1. Last Time

Kim était encore en train d'ausculter un cadavre laissé à l'abandon accompagné du célèbre détective : Sherlock Holmes. Elle regardait les plaies présentes et les autres sortes de blessures. Elle trouvait cela minime par rapport aux anciens cadavres qu'IL lui avait laissé récemment. Elle soupira, trouvant cela non intéressant.  
- Coups critique à la carotide qui a été fatal ... Plusieurs équimoses au bras et sur la face avant des mains, signes qu'elle c'est débattue, luttant contre la mort, dit la jeune fille.  
- C'est tout ? demanda l'inspecteur.  
- Non. Elle a été violée.  
Elle l'avait dit sur un ton très neutre sans aucunes importance à ses yeux. Elle retira ses gants, les mettant dans la poubelle sur son passages. Elle ne trouvait pas autant plaisir à ausculter sur ce corps inerte que sur les autres. Celui-ci était différent. Elle sortit son portable de la poche de son parka et regarda ses SMS.

J'ai besoin de toi sur le terrains, j'ai trouvé encore un corps. Ne préviens pas Lestrade. -SH

La jeune blonde regarda l'adresse sur son portable.

Ensuite, elle enfila ses écouteurs ( ) commença à y aller tranquillement.

Quelque chose retenu son intention. Un autre SMS;

Laisse, j'ai ton père avec moi. T'as quartier libre ! Pas de bêtises. -SH

Ps : le Pas de bêtises, c'est de ton père.

Elle soupira en gonflant les joues par la suite et haussa les épaules.

Elle marchait longuement dans les rues de Londres où la neige commençait à tomber. Elle s'arrêta et regarda ce phénomène. Elle aimait la neige, lors d'une enquête cela mettait du piquant.  
Elle reçu un autre SMS. Mais pas de Sherlock Holmes cette fois ci...  
Rejoins moi 3rd Oxford Street. -JM  
Elle envoya un en guise de réponse et se mit en route tout de suite.  
Une fois sur les lieux, elle entra, prudente. Sa main était sous son parka poche arrière droite, prête à dégainer en cas de danger.

- Y a quelqu'un ? Demanda t-elle.

Aucune réponse.

Elle avança dans le noir du bâtiment et arriva devant Moriarty.

Elle savait qu'elle joué double mais elle s'en fichait.

- Bien ! J'ai une petite mission pour toi Kimberley.

- La quelle ? Demanda la fille.

- Tu vas m'aider à mettre mon plan en marche.

Ils parlèrent longtemps. Kimberley accepta la tâche et repartit à Baker Street.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, le plan de Jim Moriarty se mit en marche.

Tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire craquer Holmes et Watson.

Mais tout ne se déroula pas comme prévu. En effet, Kimberley ne se doutait de rien. Elle ne se douterait pas que le plan de son Patron était de tuer Holmes et de ce fait, faire souffrir son père.

Lorsqu'elle s'en aperçut, elle décida d'un pas ferme de donner rendez-vous à Celui qui lui avait demandé son aide.

Retrouve moi au vieux port -KW

Il avait ce malin plaisir à ce jouer de la Watson.

C'est par curiosité sans ce douter de rien, qu'il alla la rejoindre.

Une fois au vieux port, Kimberley avait sa main droite dans son dos.

Holmes était mort et son père était perdu. Il consultait encore un psy. Kimberley bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Certes, elle l'aimait. Mais, il s'était joué d'elle et cela ne lui avait pas plus.

- Que me veux tu ? Demanda t-il.

Elle sortit son arme et la pointe sur lui, à l'endroit où se trouvé son cœur.

- Tu m'en veux parce que je me suis servi de toi ?

Il rigola.

- Pitoyable.

- La ferme ! Cria t-elle.

Il eu son sourire narquois.

- Allons... T'oserais pas tirer..

- Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?!

Elle appuya sur la détente. Déterminée à venger, même si c'est un grand mot, l'ami... Enfin le petit-ami de son père.

Lui, il souri narquoisement.

- J'en sais parce que ... Je sais que tu éprouve des sentiments Kimberley.

Kimberley rougit de plus belle. Elle aimait pas la tension qu'il y avait...

* * *

Il s'approcha d'elle, tenant le bout de l'arme de la jeune femme, face à elle, les yeux dans les yeux.

Il approcha son visage du sien, mettant sa main sur celle qui était sur la gâchette de l'arme qu'elle tenait.

Il l'embrasa puis un bruit sourd de tir fut entendu.

Le corps du brun tomba raide sur le sol.

Kimberley lâcha rapidement l'arme la jetant au loin. Du sang de celui qu'elle aimait sur le visage.

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Son corps tremblait de toute part. Elle avait une soudaine envie de vomir. Elle n'avait jamais ressentie cela face à un cadavre mais cette fois c'était SON cadavre. Elle le connaissait. Elle l'aimait. Elle tomba au sol et s'agenouilla près de son corps. Elle mit ses mains sur son corps puis les regarda. Elles étaient pleines de SON sang. Elle venait de l'abattre et elle ne s'en remettait toujours pas.


	2. Just a Crime Scene

BakerStreet. 221B Baker Street pour être précis. Tout était calme dans l'appartement de Holmes et des Watson. Jusqu'au moment ou le téléphone d'Holmes sonna. La sonnerie retentit plusieurs fois. Avant la dernière, Sherlock prit son portable et vit «Lestrade», il décida de décrocher, on sait jamais, une petite enquête pour le tirer de son ennui.  
- Lestrade.  
- On a retrouver un corps ce matin dans les environs de 8h... Et on...  
- Laissez moi devinez, l'interrompit-il, vous avez besoin de moi et mon «Talent»? Demanda Holmes  
Un soupire se fit entendre de l'autre bout du téléphone.  
- En effet, dit Lestrade en soupirant.  
- Donnez-moi les coordonnées et j'arrive avec Kimberley.  
Sherlok raccrocha et rangea son portable dans sa poche.

* * *

Kimberley était dans sa chambre et n'en sortait plus depuis ce jour. Elle voyait juste un psy pour essayait d'aller mieux sous ordre de son père.  
Elle ne pouvait plus examiner un seul cadavre. Car elle revoyait toujours Son corps à Lui.  
Elle s'était un peu mutilée les bras par la haine et la colère.  
Elle entendu toquer à sa porte et releva la tête rapidement.

Son regard était différent. La crainte, la peur, la colère, la fatigue mais surtout un regard à peu près de droguée. Non loin de là qu'elle se pourrissait la vie avec des substances illicites, mais, il y avait ce manque. Cet Personne lui manquait. Son regard, son sens de l'humour, ses plans et son sourire.

- Quoi ! Demanda Kimberley

Sherlock entra.

- Viens prendre l'air ne serait-ce pour enquêter.

- Je ne veux pas...

- Écoutes Kim', je savais secrètement que tu l'aimer ce Moriarty...

* * *

Elle se leva d'un bond le regardant fixement dans les yeux.

- Sherlock, je t'interdit de parler le lui... Fit-elle froidement avant de sortir. Tu sais très bien que j'suis une paumée ! Quand j'me retrouve face à un cadavre j"repense à lui ! Alors fou moi la paix !

Oui, Sherlock pensait qu'une psy servirait à rien et qu'il fallait passer aux choses essentielles.

Kimberley était de dos, elle était pas bien psychologiquement et physiquement. Elle souffrait énormément.

Sherlock posa sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde.

- Kimi'...

- Quoi... Demanda cette dernière d'une voix monotone.

- Juste cette scène de crime là et après j'arrête de te faire chier.

- Mais tu peux pas demander à papa ? Questionna la blonde.

- Il est de sortit... Il soupira.

- Ok... J'arrive...

- ah et encore une chose.. ! Dit Sherlock.

- Mh ?

- Arrêtes de te tailler les veines. Si John voit cela..

- Je sais c'est bon !

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et claqua la porte sous le nez de Sherlock qui eu son sourire.

Elle se prépara tant bien que mal pour aller enquêter. Bien qu'elle n'eu pas l'envie pour faire fonctionner ses méninges.


End file.
